


The Cleanest I’ve Been

by Sjukdom



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry, I always clean up after myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cleanest I’ve Been

The wooden surface of the table, once perfect and shiny, now scratched and dim appeared before Oswald’s eyes as he bent over, breathing in deeply. The remains of old lacquer caught the outlines of his blushed face and his half-opened mouth, a reflection so blurry it made him look like a ghost. The scratches were a maze with no end and no beginning, lines cut into the wood in a curios way resembling the graceful curve of a question mark.

The ghost that haunted this maze returned Oswald his own smile as he arched his back, feeling Ed’s fingers going down it in small light steps. The air in the flat felt cool and still and each touch of his fingertip lit a flicker of small candle flame down Oswald’s spine. The warm row went down to his hips and inner thighs as Edward ran his large palms over his tense leg muscles before diving them between Oswald’s legs, sliding them right to his scrotum across the thin sensitive skin between it and his hole and squeezing his balls lightly. Unlike Oswald, naked and still wet after a shower he was fully dressed and the soft fabric of his sweater tickled Oswald’s buttocks pleasantly as Ed played with his already tight balls, index finger of his other hand circling lazily around his belly button instead of going lower to the head of his filling cock.

Oswald let himself enjoy this tease a bit more, until his own vision became blurred and his exhales acquired enough sound to turn into moans and forced himself to look at the clock on the wall. His reflected ghost vanished from its ethereal existence, when Oswald straightened himself up a bit, making Edward’s other hand finally go down to cover his erect cock.

“Feels nice and I’d really like to give it more time, but I’ve already told you I’m in a bit of a hurry”, Oswald turned his head to look at Ed’s face. He squinted at Oswald and smirked playfully. “So, please, finish up and don’t make me take a shower again, I’ve just been there.”

Edward drew closer to him to let him feel the bulge of his cock, his soft bouncy flesh covered with woolen fabric touching Oswald's naked ass.

“Does it seem to you that we will last long?”

He rubbed his fingers on the wet head of Oswald’s cock, curled them around its base and stroked the full length of it, smearing it with Oswald's own pre-cum. Oswald rolled his eyes at his last remark, but then Ed’s caress made him gasp and rise himself on tiptoes a little.

The reflected ghost was back, only its heaving chest and two pink dots of nipples to be seen. Oswald closed his eyes, suppressing the urge to cast another glance at the clock.

“Go on”, said he and bent over the table again, drawing his face closer to the ghost’s.

Edward had to remove his hand to pull out his own cock from his pants and underwear. It slapped Oswald’s ass with a wet sound as it was freed from its textile jail. Oswald tensed up as Ed pressed his cock to his unprepared hole and caressed it with its head lightly, moving it up and down first, then around it, the sensation of it similar to the one he granted Oswald with using his tongue. With both hands now Ed reached for Oswald’s cock, stroking it faster and harsher along to the rhythm of his breathing.

Edward leaned forward, his lips now touching Oswald’s ear, the wetness of his breath mixing with the wetness of Oswald’s hair. Ed’s cock slid down between his thighs and he pressed them together, feeling its head hitting his balls each time Ed thrust, feeling the heat of it and the bulging cobweb of veins under its skin. Oswald squeezed his legs tighter to enhance the stimulation and reached out for his own cock, captured by Ed’s palms like by slick jerking clutches. He ran his hard fingernails across its big puffy head and the orgasm came instantly, pumping out in two burning hot white streams. Oswald’s fleeting look caught his reflection’s face with gaping mouth smeared in his semen he spilled partly on the table, partly on his own belly.

Ed pulled himself up and hastened to stick his cock to Oswald’s hole just before he came. Oswald didn’t even had time to protest as he felt Edward’s semen dashing out, rolling from his untouched hole down his butt cheeks and inner thighs. Ed’s whole body relaxed and he leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

“What have I told you?” said Oswald in a husky voice, too pleased to be really annoyed, but nevertheless trying to sound intimidating. Edward sniffed behind him and kissed his tail base, flicking his tongue across his sweaty skin.

“Don’t worry, I always clean up after myself.”

Oswald looked back to see Ed going to his knees and burying his face in his ass, hastily licking his own cum away. Although already fully satisfied, Oswald couldn’t help enjoying the sensation of his rough tongue carefully working his sensitive hole just for the sake of it.

“There’s more to do”, muttered Oswald, after casting a short look at the clock. With a surprising obedience Ed went down, picking up drops of his cum with his lips from the skin of Oswald’s inner thighs and the no man’s land behind his ballsack with the little help of his tongue. When the deed was done, he kissed Oswald’s left buttock with a loud smack.

“Alright. Now you are clean”, said Edward, standing up. Oswald turned around to face him and knitted his brow questioningly at the wide grin on Ed’s face.

“Not for long. Just until you come back here”, he explained smugly.

“And you’ll make me clean again”, answered Oswald relaxedly. Edward sniffed again, but smiled anyway.

“The cleanest you have ever been”, he said and it sounded like a promise. The promise of the ghost to be seen again.


End file.
